


[Podfic] Droid Soul

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Poe's daemon settles as a droid. This comes with some special side benefits.





	[Podfic] Droid Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Droid Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319790) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Length: 00:04:42

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Droid%20Soul.mp3) (3.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Droid%20Soul.m4b) (2.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
